Angie Levens (disambiguation)
Angela Evangeline Levens is a minor character in the The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics, canon to every universe after Test Gerosha. She is the daughter of Candi and Denny Levens (Danny Loffin in Cataclysmic Gerosha.) Her debut in reference was the 2005 Ciem webcomic, and her debut in visual form was the 2009 version of Ciem 2. Dying shortly after birth, she features mostly in ghostly form. She manifests in Candi's dreams. She was also to feature in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede and Ciem: Nuclear Crisis. While a fair and understandable result of Candi and Denny getting married in prior continuities, her entire existence in Cataclysmic Gerosha ends with Candi having a miscarriage after being pregnant with her for only 2-1/2 months. This realization becomes the prime motivation for Candi's later reckless sexual behavior with Donte, as Candi wants another chance at maternity. Character bio ''Ciem 1'' / Vigilante Centipede Main articles: Ciem (webcomic), Ciem: Vigilante Centipede Candi eagerly looked forward to her pregnancy leading to a healthy baby. However, Denny was attacked the night Candi went into labor by a mind-controlled Jeraime Malestrom. Injuries Candi endured from the attack on her and Denny's house adversely affected Angie as well. For reasons that vary by incarnation of the story, Angie eventually dies only a few hours after being born. Candi initially believes she's lost her daughter forever. The prospect that Denny is also dead adversely impacts her state of mind even further. However, the realization that she can still save Donte's life gives her renewed vigor to become Ciem and make the Hebbleskin Gang pay for their crimes. ''Ciem 2'' / Nuclear Crisis Main articles: Ciem 2, Ciem: Nuclear Crisis to find Miriam.]] Candi has a lengthy dream in which she encounters a deceased Denny on a boat. After a skirmish with the ghosts of Gunner and Skellig Soorfelt, Denny disappears. Candi only overcomes them with help from what appears to be Angie's ghost. Angie has inexplicably grown from a newborn to what appears to be a seven-year-old child in a span of only two years. Candi briefly spends some time with her daughter, showering on her the love she never got a chance to show in life. However, Angie warns Candi that Miriam is in trouble and needs to be found. Candi soon awakes in her bed, sweating bullets. She is suddenly filled with remorse over how Angie died; but realizes she needs to keep moving if she is to prevent Miriam's senseless death. ''Ciem 3'' / Condemnation Main article: Ciem 3, Ciem: Condemnation As Candi has been captured and drugged by Lloyd Kolumn and is on death row, she begins having comforting premonitions of Angie while drifting in and out of sleep. After her death in the Ciem Tomorrow timeline, Candi finds herself in the middle of a valley. A deceased Donte, Denny, and Angie greet her. They promise to take her to the "Great City." She is overfilled with joy to have her original family back together, yearning only for her still-living children to one day see the same spectacular sight. Angie embraces her mother eagerly, happy to know that all of Candi's years of toil did not lead Candi to falling away and damnation. Meanwhile, Dana is revealed on Earth to be assuming the Ciem mantle for herself. Personality Unlike the Gray Champion, who only pretends to be a phantom, Angie truly is one. She resides in Heaven, longing to be reunited with her mother. The only time she is ever seen being angry is in a deleted scene from the canceled 2009 Ciem 2 webcomic, where she is sending the ghosts of Gunner and Skellig back to Hell. Her personality is revealed otherwise to be cheery and saintly, as well as hopeful. It is reflecting on Angie that allows Candi in Classic and Comprehensive Geroshas to snap out of her sexual trances, and realize that there are things that matter more in her life. Little else is known of Angie, other than that Candi gave her that name long in advance of giving birth. Development Gerosha Prime Angie was originally not intended to be anything more than a plot device for the 2005 version of Ciem. After Erin Flippo is murdered, Candi moves out of Gerosha and settles in Dirbine. She marries a scientist named Denny Levens, who aids her in hiding the opening pores to her centilegs. The two of them live together for not quite a year happily before Candi reveals to Denny that she is pregnant. The pregnancy makes the use of her powers clumsy, however. An attack by L1 the Llama and the Hebbleskin Gang on the Levens household results in Denny being abducted and turned into the evil "Dr. Leone." Candi fights off L1 as best she can. However, injuries incurred result in Angie dying minutes after being born. A depressed Candi, having lost both her husband and daughter in a single evening, wanders off into the streets distraught. An officer mistakes her for a streetwalker, and she is arrested. Imaki Izuki arrives to bail Candi out of jail and clear up confusion, while Candi tries to get over the pain of her losses and find the resolve to fight back against Angie's murderers. Despair Gerosha Despair Gerosha's version of Ciem told the story a little differently, laying some groundwork for the 2007 version that was eventually published to Mod The Sims Social. In Despair Gerosha, Candi knew Donte first. But the two got separated due to a series of complicated events that kept Donte away. In that time, Candi and Denny met and began dating. After Candi saves Denny's life from a Hebbleskin assassin in the park, she goes home with him. She conceives Angie that very evening without realizing it. She later discovers she is pregnant, then marries Denny to make things right. Donte promises to remain a friend in the picture. However, the Levens marriage is fraught with problems. Candi learns about Denny having had an affair at one point, and that one of his experiments may have killed someone. As they are discussing divorce, Candi goes into labor. L1 the Llama breaks into the house and attacks. Instead of being abducted, this version of Denny is killed. A horrified Candi witnesses, then struggles to escape with her own life. She fights off L1 just long enough to get into her car and drive to the hospital. However, she gets stopped in traffic when a major shootout occurs. She gets shot in the arm. Angie's fate is similar to that of her Gerosha Prime counterpart, though she dies in the hospital rather than the streets. Classic Gerosha Inexplicably, this version had Milp develop a telepathic link with which she sought to torment Candi. Angie somehow intercepts it with her mind, and fights back. Candi is completely freed from Kimiyato's control, but at the expense of Angie dying shortly after birth. Angie dies shortly after Musaran attacks the Levens house and Kelsea Linney blows it up. She appeared in Candi's dream sequence briefly as a somehow 7-year-old child. Later on, Candi meets her in Heaven at the very end of Ciem 3. Multiple takes were done on the dream sequence's contents, and circumstances under which Angie appears. The final version depicted a deserted Titanic in which Candi and Denny meet. It is on this that Candi and Angie are briefly reunited, after a battle with the ghost of Gunner Soorfelt. Tweaks were made to Angie's appearance several times to make her look less like Samara Morgan. However, major emphasis in chapter 5 of Ciem 2 was on trying to re-create the look and feel of being on the Titanic from a James Cameron movie point of view. Therefore, little emphasis was placed on Angie. The scenery took precedence, as improved screen capture techniques sought to show off what could be done with the game on a Dell Inspiron laptop. This included Candi suddenly awakening to wearing a dress and hairstyle like the ones seen in Cameron's movie, with Denny's appearance and behavior modified to make him into a blatant mockery of Leonardo DiCaprio. Comprehensive Gerosha The plot of Angie's birth and death for this version of the story was set to be virtually identical to its Classic Gerosha counterpart. However, the Milp pscyhic powers subplot was removed. Angie merely dies from the injuries Candi endures battling Musaran. She was to appear in a dream with Candi in this version also, though handled less elaborately. Cataclysmic Gerosha Candi once states that if she were to have a baby girl, Angie is a name she'd consider. When she discovers in Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance that she is, in fact, pregnant with the child of Danny Loffin; Candi can't wait to name the child Frank if a boy and Angie if a girl. However, Angie proves to be a miscarriage only a short time afterward. This devastates Candi, setting her up to make some of the same mistakes with Donte that she made with Danny - as she wants to get pregnant so she can have a second chance at maternity. Danny Loffin and Denny Levens used to be two separate characters, in which Danny was just someone Candi knew at school and liked, and Denny was her first husband. However, this was revised so that Denny and Danny are essentially the same character. She never marries him in this version, and Angie being a miscarriage means she almost didn't exist in this timeline at all. Denny's purpose in the prior continuities was scattered into being the roles of multiple minor background characters, rather than having him be the inventor of Remotach pills. Therefore, there was no one single version of Denny Levens for Candi to meet and marry. A different explanation is provided for how Candi acquires the last name of "Levens," thus making Angie serve a very different purpose. Angie's being miscarried becomes Candi's reason for being reckless with Donte: because she feels that if the two are going to slip up anyway, at least she'll get a second chance at being a mother. In previous timelines, Angie's death was a direct result of Musaran's actions, giving Candi a revenge motive to becoming Ciem. This is done away with in Cataclysmic Gerosha. See also * Ciem * Candi Levens (Gerosha Prime) * Candi Levens (Despair Gerosha) * Candi Levens (Classic Gerosha) * Candi Levens (Comprehensive Gerosha) * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Denny Levens * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Ciem 2 * Ciem 3 * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Ciem: Nuclear Crisis * Ciem: Condemnation External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category:Characters